


Cuddly Cat Cafe

by thoroughlynerdy



Category: VIXX
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Fluff, Gift Fic, Holiday Fic Exchange, Hybrids, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:13:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28231482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thoroughlynerdy/pseuds/thoroughlynerdy
Summary: Hakyeon stumbles on the Cuddly Cat Cafe, which is not your typical Cat Cafe.
Relationships: Cha Hakyeon | N/Jung Taekwoon | Leo
Comments: 7
Kudos: 29
Collections: kbas secret santa 2020





	Cuddly Cat Cafe

**Author's Note:**

  * For [XiuChen4Ever](https://archiveofourown.org/users/XiuChen4Ever/gifts).



Hakyeon stands at the corner, waiting for the light to change so he can cross the street with the other pedestrians. He shivers and huddles a little further into his coat to stave off the chill of the wind. It hasn’t snowed yet, it’s still too early in the season for that, but the temperature has been dropping lower and lower lately. As the light changes, he holds back a sigh as someone pushes past him. Hakyeon hitches his bag up further on his shoulder and falls into step with the rest of the people as they finally cross.

“Hakyeon-ah, this isn’t your best work,” the words of his boss seem to swirl around his head as he walks. He’d done his best to push them away, to brush it off and make the changes asked, but they dug a little deeper than usual. He needs a distraction, wouldn’t completely mind a hug if he’s being honest, but his empty apartment and tiny cactus collection are the only things that await him. Another person shoves past him, and Hakyeon is thrown slightly off balance and has to step to the side, out of the flow of foot traffic, so he doesn’t get trampled. He’s looking up to throw the stranger a disgruntled look when he sees the sign. It’s in one of those cutsey fonts, neon pink, and surrounded by both paw prints and hearts. “Since when is there a cat cafe here?” he mumbles to himself as he reads the name Cuddly Cat Cafe. The menu directly below is what truly draws him in though- the thought of a peppermint cocoa before he goes home is too much to resist. And if he can cuddle a cute cat while he drinks? Even better.

The jingle of the bell over the door signals his arrival and Hakyeon is immediately too warm in his coat as the force of the heater hits him. He shrugs it off as he steps up to the host stand. He smiles down at the man in front of him, his own smile resembling that of a cat as he grins back at Hakyeon. 

“Welcome to The Cuddly Cat Cafe! For our opening month we have special prices, so please take advantage of this as you enjoy your time here. Is there any preference of personality you have?”

“Preference of personality?” Hakyeon asks, brow furrowing at the question. “Not really? I’m pretty open I think,” he replies uncertainly. He also hasn’t seen a single cat yet, but maybe they’re in a back room or something to keep in line with food and safety regulations.

“Great, if you’ll follow me then,” the man, whose name tag reads ‘Jongdae’ says and Hakyeon complies as he steps between a few tables and leads Hakyeon to a small one tucked into a corner. He hands Hakyeon one of the menus and gives him another smile and a quick bow before he disappears. 

After he’s left, Hakyeon casts another look around at the mostly empty room. He still has yet to see even a whisker, but he shrugs off the thought as he folds his coat and arranges it on the back of his chair. He picks up the menu and smiles when he sees the peppermint cocoa he’d been hoping for and is also tempted by a cranberry scone. 

“Good evening, my name is Leo and I will be your server today. How are you doing?”

Hakyeon hadn’t heard anyone approaching so he is a little startled by the soft voice coming from his left. He turns, ready to return the greeting, but he can only stare, stunned by the sight in front of him. 

_Cat cafe_ his brain supplies as he stares up at the hybrid in front of him. The server’s eyes are sharp, and the silver ears perched on top of his equally silver hair twitch in annoyance as he waits for Hakyeon to pull himself together.

“Sorry,” Hakyeon says sheepishly, “I’m doing well, how are you?” He can feel his face heating because of his previous brain malfunction, but he’s hoping the hybrid, Leo, didn’t notice.

“Fine. What can I get for you?”

Hakyeon can hear the amusement lacing his voice and mentally face palms. NO such luck then. “Can I have a peppermint cocoa and a cranberry scone, please?” he asks as he glances back down at the menu.

“Of course. I’ll be right back with your order,” Leo replies before turning and heading back towards the counter.

Hakyeon watches him go and smiles when he sees the hybrid’s tail twitch a little when he slips behind the counter to begin preparing Hakyeon’s order. 

While Leo works, Hakyeon takes the chance to look around once again. He sees another hybrid behind the counter sprinkling cinnamon on top of something in a mug before putting it on a tray with another drink and walking it over to a customer on the far side of the cafe. Instead of just setting the drinks down and walking away though, this hybrid sets the tray down and then joins the customer. As they both sip at their drinks, they chat lightly, the hybrid giving the customer a gummy smile when she tells a joke. 

“I hope you enjoy.”

Once again Leo’s soft voice startles Hakyeon and he looks up, eyes wide and follows the hybrid’s hands as he sets first the mug of cocoa and then the scone on the table in front of Hakyeon. Instead of joining him though, he gives him a small nod before returning to his spot behind the counter without another word.

Hakyeon sits, slightly stunned at the quick exit. He recovers though and takes a tentative sip of his drink, a smile slipping onto his face as the warmth and taste wash over him. It’s exactly what he needed, and while he might not get the cuddle he was hoping for, the drink and scone will be enough. A mental cuddle of sorts.

He’s finished the scone and is about halfway done with his drink when he sees Leo approaching again. He sits up a little straighter and smiles wide when the other stops in front of him.

“How is everything?”

Hakyeon can’t get over how soft the hybrid’s voice is in contrast to how sharp his gaze is. “It’s great, well, the scone was great,” he grins back. “The cocoa is exactly what I needed too- it’s cold outside!”

“This time of year is usually cold,” Leo replies simply.

Hakyeon doesn’t know what to say to that. His attention is drawn to Leo’s ears where they twitch at the ring of the bell over the door once again. 

Leo seems to notice Hakyeon’s fascination and shifts uncomfortably under his gaze.

“You’re not really a people person, are you?” Hakyeon asks after a beat.

Leo’s eyes turn wary and he deflates a little, “Not exactly, but Xiumin is a good friend and helped me out with this job. Sorry everything isn’t to your liking,” he bows in apology.

“That’s not what I meant!” Hakyeon says hastily. His voice carries further than he intended and he lowers it as he rushes to continue. “I just meant I can tell you’re quiet and that’s fine. I like it. You don’t have to talk to me, or even listen to me. I just wanted to make a little conversation. I’m sorry I made you feel uncomfortable,” he finishes. 

Leo blinks back at him, face blank, but nods once before disappearing again.

Hakyeon laughs to himself, completely enchanted by the strange behavior. He finishes his cocoa in peace, but keeps stealing glances towards the bar where Leo is hovering a little awkwardly, wiping down the counters repeatedly and fetching items from the case for the two other servers.

Hakyeon gestures him over for the check and when Leo returns with his card and the receipt, there’s a wrapped sugar cookie as well.

“Have a good night,” Leo says.

“You too. And thank you,” Hakyeon says waving the cookie.

As Hakyeon walks home, it feels a little warmer to him.

The next week, Hakyeon finds himself stopping in at the Cuddly Cat Cafe once again. It’s been less of a stressful week, but the draw of the quiet hybrid is strong. He steps into the warm shop, again grateful for the heat after facing the chill in the air. He recognizes Jongdae at the host stand, and the other seems to recognize him as well, his face lighting up when he locks eyes with Hakyeon.

“Welcome back!” Jongdae greets him brightly. “Would you like the same section as last time, or would you prefer to to try out a new server like our Xiuminnie?”

Hakyeon instantly knows he wants to sit in Leo’s section again since the server had been so cute, but he pauses as if to at least consider the thought before answering so he doesn’t come off as too weird. “I’ll stick to the same section, I think,” he says after what he deems is enough time. 

Jongdae’s lips curl even further and he makes a sweeping gesture towards the far corner once again. “Leo will be with you very soon,” he says as he shows Hakyeon to the same table, once again giving him the menu.

Hakyeon gives him a smile and thanks him as he shrugs his coat off and settles in to wait for Leo. There’s a spicier scent in the air, ginger cake most likely, and Hakyeon’s stomach rumbles as he studies the menu. His eyes keep drifting to the same peppermint cocoa he had last week, but he wants to try something new, so he keeps scanning the special section of the menu to see if anything jumps out at him.

“You’re back.”

Hakyeon’s eyes dart up from the menu at Leo’s quiet voice.

“Aww, you remember me!” Hakyeon says, delight lacing his voice.

Leo’s cheeks turn rosy, but he keeps quiet. Hakyeon decides to spare him a little mercy and put him to work. “Am I smelling ginger cake?” he asks with a nod towards the kitchen.

“Yes,” Taekwoon replies. “Our chef is debuting a new recipe. It’s really good if you want to try it.”

“I would!” Hakyeon says with a nod, “but I’m a little torn on what to get to go with it. Anything you would recommend?”

Leo’s brow furrows as he scrunches his nose in thought. “I think a honey cardamom latte would be good with it,” he finally says.

“Perfect, I will try that and a slice of the ginger cake, please,” Hakyeon orders. He doesn’t usually like lattes this late in the evening, but he’ll make an exception for the cute server.

Leo nods and disappears towards the kitchen to place the order and make the drink. Once again, Hakyeon is left staring around. The cafe is a little busier than the previous week, but each of the hybrids working seems to be balancing their tables with ease. There is some festive music pumping out of the overhead speakers, and when Xiumin throws him a little wave while he moves from one table to the next, Hakyeon realizes that the hybrid is singing along.

It takes a second for Hakyeon to realize that, once again, he is the only one sat in Leo’s section and the thought saddens him a little bit, but then the selfish side of him takes over and he’s glad to have Leo’s undivided attention to himself. He resolves to make the hybrid stay and talk to him for a minute when he returns with his order. It’s only fair now that he knows that sitting with customers is one of the draws of the cafe.

Leo does return a few minutes later, tray in hand with Hakyeon’s cake and drink. Hakyeon waits while Leo settles the items on the table and then gestures to the seat across from him before the hybrid can scamper off again, “I noticed I’m the only customer in your section right now, so until someone else shows up, why don’t you sit with me?” he asks.

He sees Leo’s eyes widen, and his brain scramble to think of a way to decline, but ultimately come up empty. With a shrug, Leo sinks into the seat across from him, hands clasping on the table and eyes set on where his fingers intertwine. His ears twitch as Hakyeon reaches for the drink and scoots it a little closer to himself on the table.

“How has working here so far been?” Hakyeon is grinning from ear to ear.

It’s meant to be an easy question to break the ice, get Leo chatting, but the hybrid just jerks a shoulder in reply. “It’s fine,” he finally answers.

“I’m sure you’ve met some interesting people so far,” Hakyeon prompts. He brings the cup to his mouth and inhales deeply. It’s an interesting scent, not bad, but just not exactly what he was expecting. He blows lightly on it before hazarding a sip. His own brows furrow as the taste hits his tongue. 

He doesn’t realize Leo is watching him until he hears the soft huff of laughter. Hakyeon throws him a sheepish smile before he tries again, this time tasting more. Like the scent, the taste isn’t something he was expecting. He tries one more sip, but it’s just not working for him. He sets down the saucer, deciding to let it cool completely so he can down it in one go once Leo’s back is turned.

“You don’t like it,” Leo says firmly. 

“No, it’s just not a taste I was expecting,” Hakyeon hedges, picking the cup back up and taking another sip. If anything it tastes even worse than before. 

Leo doesn’t seem to be buying the act. His eyes are laughing even if his mouth is not, and Hakyeon can’t argue like he wants to. Instead, he shakes his head and sets the cup down again. “I’m sorry,” he apologizes. He trades the cup for the fork and the cake and takes a bite. Luckily the cake is exactly how he imagined. He takes another bite to get rid of the taste of the latte completely, and that’s when he notices Leo’s movement across the table.

Leo reaches out and snags the latte, bringing it to his own lips and taking a sip. “I like it,” he says simply. He takes another, longer sip as if to prove it.

Hakyeon gapes. He’s at a bit of a loss for how to respond to this. “Good?” he asks more than states as Leo takes yet another sip, eyes sliding closed as he swallows. “I, uh—”

“Give me a second and I’ll make you another peppermint cocoa,” Leo says before Hakyeon can form a coherent reply. He pushes himself back to his feet and is across the dining room before Hakyeon can protest.

In what feels like record time, Leo returns with a cup of hot cocoa and another piece of the ginger cake in a little takeaway container.

“I’m sorry you didn’t like my suggestion. Please accept this cocoa and the cake on the house,” Leo says with a little bow before his sits back down.

“This is too much,” Hakyeon says shaking his head. “I don’t need both free cake and cocoa.”

“I’m not letting you pay,” Leo replies, eyes sharp where he now gazes at Hakyeon fully. “I’m drinking the latte so you can’t pay for it, and the cake will need to either be thrown away, taken home by staff, or donated soon anyway because we close in,” he pauses to check his watch, “half an hour. So stop complaining and enjoy.”

Hakyeon has no response to that so he does stop complaining and does enjoy the rest of the cake as well as Leo’s company. They sit in companionable silence as they sip on their drinks, Hakyeon’s eyes sliding shut in happiness when the coca has cooled enough for him to truly enjoy it. He keeps conscious of the time though, making sure that he will be done with everything before they need to close so he won’t be an inconvenience when they start to clean up.

When he’s done and Leo has disappeared to return the used dishes to the kitchen, Hakyeon pulls a few bills from his wallet, more than enough to cover both drinks and cakes, and sets the money on the table before Leo returns with the bill. He quickly shrugs his coat on and is halfway to the door when he sees Leo walking back towards him, “Goodnight, Leo. I’ll see you next week,” he says cheerily as he tosses him a wave.

Both Xiumin and Jongdae give Hakyeon a confused look as he hurries out of the door, Taekwoon’s huff of _Wait!_ floating towards him as the door closes. Hakyeon is giggling to himself as he runs back over the idea of reverse dining and dashing, and the thought of Leo’s grumpy face is what keeps him warm the rest of his way home.

A few weeks later when Hakyeon enters the Cuddly Cat Cafe, he does so with a plan. He’s going to get Leo to smile, and hopefully not just at his expense. Jongdae doesn’t even ask this time, just waves him towards Leo’s section and essentially lets him seat himself. It’s becoming more of a routine than he intended but, he’s not complaining.

“Don’t worry, Taekwoon will be with you in a minute. He won’t admit it, but he looks forward to when you come in too,” Jongdae shrugs when Hakyeon raises an eyebrow at the casual treatment.

Hakyeon’s other eyebrow joins the first. “Taekwoon?” he asks delightedly.

“Shit,” Jongdae laughs, “Please don’t tell him I slipped and gave you his real name. Minseok will murder me on his behalf.”

“You’re just digging yourself in deeper,” Xiumin, who is apparently Minseok, says from over Jongdae’s shoulder. “You know we’re trying to keep the catboy server personas on at the cafe and if you go around telling everyone our real names the illusion is shattered.”

“I’m pretty sure no one thinks Taeyong’s real name is Kittyong, so there’s not much illusion left to shatter,” Jongdae protests, but Minseok just shakes his head.

“You’re doing dishes alone tonight.”

“What? How is that even fair?” Jongdae demands, rounding on him. “I don’t even touch the food.”

“Except to eat it,” Minseok counters. 

Hakyeon leaves them to their squabble as he makes his way to his usual table in Leo—no— _Taekwoon’s_ section.

Hakyeon is pleased when the hybrid appears at his table soon after he’s seated, and this time he’s ready, “I’d like to try your sugar cookie herbal tea this time and I’ll have another piece of the ginger cake, please,” he says with a grin.

Taekwoon eyes him hesitantly, like he can sense something has changed. “You’re being weird tonight,” he says eyes narrowing at Hakyeon where he sits.

“All I did was order,” Hakyeon responds easily. “Are you going to refuse to serve me because you think I’m being weird?” he asks with an affected pout.

“I’ll be right back with it,” Taekwoon replies, still giving Hakyeon a suspicious look. “Even if you are being weird.”

Hakyeon bides his time with his newfound knowledge. He again insists that Taekwoon get his own drink and sit across from him. He’s pleased when the hybrid does as he’s asked, only looking a little nervous this time as he sips at his latte. He keeps playing with the cup, turning it around in his hands.

“I’m glad I stumbled on this place,” Hakyeon says as he pops a bite of cake into his mouth. Once he has swallowed he continues, “The cake, the drinks, and the company are all excellent.”

Taekwoon splutters, cheeks going red and ears pressing back. He hides his face behind another sip and Hakyeon has to stop himself from cooing. He does offer Taekwoon a bite of cake and is both surprised and pleased when the other accepts it off his fork. 

“You’re not allowed to pay before I give you a check again,” Taekwoon says suddenly when Hakyeon has finished his cake and is sipping his tea contentedly across from the other. “That was way too much last time.”

“It wasn’t. It was enough to pay for everything,” Hakyeon laughs. 

Taekwoon makes a frustrated noise, but drops the subject. He seems hesitant to let Hakyeon out of his sight this time and turns around to steal glances at Hakyeon when he goes to the register to retrieve Hakyeon’s check.

Hakyeon makes a show of waving at him every time he turns around, enjoying the war of embarrassment and annoyance that is playing out across Taekwoon’s face. “I’m still here,” he grins when Taekwoon presents him with the check.

“Now I wish you had left,” Taekwoon grumps as he practically snatches the card Hakyeon hands him. 

“Aww, is little Taekwoon mad?” Hakyeon asks. He reaches out and sets his hand down between Taekwoon’s ears, taking the opportunity to ruffle the Hybrid’s hair.

Taekwoon jerks back, startled and sends Hakyeon’s card skittering across the table.

“Oh, I’m so sorry,” Hakyeon says, snatching his hand away. Luckily the cafe is mostly empty, only one other table occupied at the moment so it doesn’t turn into a full fledged scene. “I was just trying to tease you. I took it too far.”

“It’s fine,” Taekwoon says dipping his head while he picks Hakyeon’s card up once again. “I overre—”

“Please let me apologize,” Hakyeon says, ducking his own head to meet Taekwoon’s eyes. “You, under no circumstances, overreacted. I can be overly familiar with people sometimes. You’re easy to talk to, so I forgot we don’t really know one another outside of this setting and I crossed a line. I hope you don’t think too much less of me now.”

“Thank you,” Taekwoon finally says after a beat of silence. “I accept your apology. I don’t think less of you, but how do you know my name?” he mumbles at the end. 

Hakyeon blinks. “Uh, Jongdae accidentally let it slip. I can pretend like I don’t know,” he says at Taekwoon’s look.

“I’ll be right back with your card.”

The reply feels dismissive Hakyeon kicks himself when Taekwoon practically runs across the room. He shrugs his coat back on and prepares to slink out, but stops when he hears a yelp and looks over to see Jongdae rubbing his shoulder.

Taekwoon returns like nothing has happened, and Hakyeon plays along, hoping he won’t be asked to find a new cafe to visit. He may not have gotten to cuddle any cats like he’d hoped yet, but he’s growing fond of the one that brings him holiday drinks and keeps him company. He doesn’t want one stupid lapse in judgment to ruin all of that. 

“Thanks,” Hakyeon says as he returns his card to his wallet. He wants to ask if they’re good, but he doesn’t want to breech the subject first.

“I’ll see you next week?” Taekwoon asks quietly as Hakyeon gives him a small smile and turns towards the door.

Hakyeon nearly sags with relief. He turns, beaming at Taekwoon and nods a little too quickly. “Of course.”

He’s the last one in the cafe now, and as he passes the host stand where Minseok is lightly rubbing Jongdae’s arm where Taekwoon’s fist connected with it, he gives them a wave.

“Thank you for coming, good night!” Jongdae says.

“Night,” Hakyeon returns, then pitches his voice a little higher so Taekwoon, who is lingering by Hakyeon’s table still and watching him leave, can hear, “Good night, Taekwoonie.”

He flees the shop before he can gauge Taekwoon’s reaction.

Hakyeon blinks sleepily, his eyes slowly adjusting to the light outside. It’s brighter than normal and a quick glance at the clock shows a glaring 9:07 at him. It’s the latest he’s slept in a long time and he’s a little disoriented from the amount of sunlight streaming through his window. He pushes himself up, then rolls quickly to the side forcing himself out of bed and straight to the bathroom. Once he’s done with his morning routine, he heads to the kitchen to brew a cup of tea to sip while he finishes waking up. He snags a hoodie hanging on the back of his chair along the way to hold off the chill that’s creeping in from outside. He scrolls his phone while his tea steeps, deleting spam e-mails and liking some of the photos posted to Instagram while he was conked out. He settles onto the couch with his tea and his phone, but as he looks down at the screen his bangs keep getting in his eyes. A haircut is also something he has neglected lately. He sets the tea and phone down and goes to the bathroom again and finds one of the hair ties his niece had left the last time she had visited. He quickly pulls his hair up into a small ponytail at the top of his head and heads back to the living room to continue reading in peace.

Half an hour later, his stomach is starting to grumble, so Hakyeon shoves off the couch where he’s been curled up to go pour a bowl of cereal. He runs into a problem once the cereal is in the bowl. He opens the refrigerator, grabs the milk, but only a small amount remains in the carton. Cursing past Hakyeon, he quickly drinks the remains straight from the carton, then pours the cereal back into the box. He could eat something else, but now all he can think about is cereal, so he resigns himself to a trip to the market down the street. He’s overdue for that as well.

He trudges back to his room to throw on a pair of socks before shoving his feet into the sandals he sees sitting by the door. Ease of wear is winning over dressing for the weather. Luckily the walk to the market is only a few minutes, so his toes don’t fall off along the way. He does relish the warmth of the inside, even as he heads straight to the small refrigerated section to grab a carton of milk. He debates briefly before deciding that with a new carton of milk, a new box of cereal would also be a good idea so he doesn’t run into the reverse problem anytime soon. He’s just about to round the corner when a familiar voice floats towards him. Hakyeon freezes then carefully peeks around the corner. He knows he must look like a weirdo spying on the next aisle over, but desperate times and he _knows_ that voice.

“Hang on a second, I need to do something.”

Sure enough it is Taekwoon. Hakyeon watches as the hybrid slips his phone into his hoodie pocket and then reaches out to grab a box of cereal from the top shelf to hand to a small kid who is struggling to reach it.

“Thank you,” the boy says softly and Taekwoon gives him a warm smile in return.

Hakyeon’s heart melts a little as the kid gives Taekwoon a bow and then runs out of the aisle. He watches as Taekwoon takes his phone back out and presses it to his ear to continue his conversation.

“All I need is for you to tell me which one to get.”

Taekwoon’s voice is a little desperate as he stares from the Frosted Flakes in his hand to the Oreo O’s still sitting on the shelf. 

“Because you’re going to eat them too and I don’t want to decide by myself.”

The little furrow between Taekwoon’s brows as his tail twitches is too much for Hakyeon to resist. He slips out from his hiding place, and makes his way slowly up the aisle, pretending to study the various boxes before finally settling next to a distracted Taekwoon. “I’d go for the Oreo O’s myself,” he says as he reaches out to snag said box off the shelf.

Taekwoon startles, a soft noise leaving him as he jumps back from Hakyeon and Hakyeon is torn between apology and amusement as Taekwoon’s ears flatten. 

“Sorry,” he says finally, dipping his head, “I didn’t mean to scare you.”

“I have to go, I’ll see you at home,” Taekwoon says into the receiver. Once he has his phone pocketed again he narrows his eyes at Hakyeon, “Why are you here?”

Hakyeon holds up the milk he came for, “I needed milk, then decided I wanted some cereal to go with it.”

Taekwoon still looks skeptical, but he seems to accept this answer. He shuffles a little where he stands, tail and ears both twitching as he looks from Hakyeon to the cereal in his hand, then to the box on the shelf.

“C’mon, you know you want the Oreo O’s,” Hakyeon says, shaking his own box for emphasis. 

Taekwoon sighs, putting the Frosted Flakes back on the shelf with a huff and taking a box of the Oreo O’s as Hakyeon had suggested.

Hakyeon feels an irrational little sense of accomplishment with the act. “Good, now whoever is waiting for you at home will have the benefit of the superior cereal.”

“It’s just my roommate,” Taekwoon replies with a shrug, “and he eats pretty much everything.”

“So you’re the one with the sweet tooth,” Hakyeon says knowingly. The knowledge that it’s just a roommate waiting on Taekwoon makes him feel a little bolder. “Did you know that when you pout you get this cute little wrinkle right here?” Hakyeon asks, tapping the space between his own eyebrows. “It’s adorable.”

Taekwoon’s ears flatten back and his gaze darkens. There’s a flush creeping up his cheeks as he stares Hakyeon down. “You know,” he starts casually, “I’m not sure I’ve ever seen you this dressed down. Whenever you visit the cafe you’re more…put together.”

It’s then that Hakyeon remembers his sweats—and his hair—and he has to fight not to snatch the ponytail out.

“I needed breakfast,” he says again holding the carton of milk up for inspection. “I didn’t realize the market was a runway.”

Taekwoon gives him a triumphant smirk, clearly pleased he had pushed one of Hakyeon’s buttons in return for all of the teasing. “The hair. It’s cute,” Taekwoon says simply before he turns to head out of the aisle.

It’s Hakyeon’s turn to flush as Taekwoon’s words hit him. He takes a second to tamp down the embarrassment before he follows Taekwoon out of the aisle. 

They’re both heading to the register and Taekwoon waves Hakyeon to check out before him since he only has two items as opposed to Taekwoon’s small cart.

Once Hakyeon is done, he loiters on his way out, making a show of slipping his wallet back into his pocket and checking that it is secure all while keeping an eye on Taekwoon, who is also stealing glances at him. He flashes a smile when Taekwoon gives him a scowl.

“It was fun running into you,” Hakyeon says as he falls into step behind Taekwoon as they exit the store. Once they’re outside he comes to stand next to him. “Who knew we’re practically neighbors?”

Taekwoon hums in response, shifting slightly as the wind picks up.

“It’s too cold to stay outside and chat like this,” Hakyeon says, shivering a bit. “I hope you have a good weekend and I’ll see you next week!” he says.

“You too,” Taekwoon says softly. 

They both turn and start walking in the same direction and Hakyeon lets out a little giggle when he realizes what is happening, “We really are neighbors,” he says as they walk side by side.

“Are you sure you’re not just following me?” Taekwoon asks, eyeing him.

“As appealing as a stalking charge would be, I really do just live about five minutes this way,” Hakyeon says. “You’re adorable, but I don’t think your stalk is worthy,” he adds.

Taekwoon turns and gives him a weird look, but Hakyeon notices the quirk of his lips all the same. 

They walk together in companionable silence, Hakyeon stepping towards Taekwoon when people pass by in the opposite direction or if he needs to dodge an obstacle on the sidewalk.

“Well, this is me,” Hakyeon says gesturing to one of the side streets as they approach a corner. “It was fun running into you,” he mimics himself from before.

Taekwoon rolls his eyes, but the smile is more obvious this time, “You’re really weird,” he returns.

“I try,” Hakyeon replies wryly. Then with another wave he turns up his street and continues his walk home. 

Hakyeon is late. Very late. Even though he doesn’t have a reservation or even a real promise that he’s showing up, he wants to see Taekwoon and that’s the only reason he’s sprinting down the street at 9:52 pm. He sees the cafe, just across the street, but he’s _just_ missed the light so he’s waiting impatiently. He’s weighing the odds of taking his chances and crossing when the indicator is still orange, but mercifully it changes and he darts across the intersection and practically hurls himself through the door.

The sound of the bell is harsh against the silence and Hakyeon winces at the noise. He’s working to catch his breath, bowing at Jongdae who seems startled by his appearance.

“I’m sorry, we’re just about to close—”

“It’s fine, let him in.”

Hakyeon turns grateful eyes to Minseok and mouths a silent “thank you,” as he slips past the pair and over to Taekwoon’s empty section.

He’s still recovering from his run when Taekwoon materializes in front of him. His ears are perked up, his head is tilted and his stare is intent on Hakyeon.

“I’m late.”

“You’re late.”

The words are spoken together, and Hakyeon can’t help the smile that blooms when Taekwoon ducks his head, eyes leaving Hakyeon. 

“I’m sorry. I got caught up at work, and then the bus I normally take was out of service so I had to get a different one and everyone was so _slow_ but I’m here now,” Hakyeon explains quickly.

“You are, but I can’t make you a drink tonight. They closed the kitchen already,” Taekwoon replies, eyes flitting between Hakyeon’s face and his hands. “I can get you a piece of cake though, we have some leftovers,” Taekwoon offers.

“That’s fine I just—I wanted to see you,” Hakyeon confesses ducking his own head this time. “It’s silly, I barely know you, but I really like talking with you,” he says more to the table than Taekwoon. “You’re really easy to talk to.”

At the hybrid’s silence, Hakyeon chances a look up at him. His previous statement seems to have baffled Taekwoon. His ears droop and his eyebrows furrow as he stares back at Hakyeon.

The sound of dishes clanking startles them as Taeyong collects an errant cup and saucer from a table in his section. 

“Wait for me?” Taekwoon asks. “While I help with closing, will you wait for me so we can walk home together?”

Hakyeon nods eagerly, “Of course. If I’m in the way I’ll just wait outside.”

It’s only a few minutes later that Taekwoon returns, small paper bag in hand, scarf bundled around his neck, and coat on. “They said I can go early.” 

“Really?” Hakyeon asks, then sends another silent thank you to Minseok, Jongade and Taeyong too, for letting this happen. “Shall we then?” he asks.

At Taekwoon’s nod, they head towards the door, waving at the others as they leave. 

The air outside is colder than Hakyeon remembers it being when he came in, and he shivers against the gust of wind that hits him and lets out a little laugh. Before he can make a quip about how cold it is, Taekwoon’s arm is around his shoulder and tucking him against his side. It is infinitely warmer, with both the blood rushing through Hakyeon and Taekwoon’s body heat surrounding him, so Hakyeon lets out a little happy sigh.

“I would invite you over and make you a drink, but I think my roommate was inviting his boyfriend over and our place is a little small,” Taekwoon says half a block later.

“You can come to mine. I live by myself, and my house plants aren’t noisy at all so it should be good,” Hakyeon offers, tipping his head up to meet Taekwoon’s gaze.

The hybrid lets out a soft huff of laughter, his warm breath washing over Hakyeon’s face, and he nods, agreeing.

Hakyeon’s delight only lasts for a few seconds before he wracks his brain trying to remember if he left anything out that could be embarrassing, but he knows it’s too late to back out, and he wouldn’t even if he could. They’re rounding the corner to where they split last time they met, and Hakyeon takes the lead, guiding Taekwoon down the little alley and up the stairs to his building.

When they get inside, the warmth of the heater is welcome to both. They slip out of their shoes in the doorway and Hakyeon takes both of their coats and hangs them on the hooks he has just over the shoe rack. He passes Taekwoon a pair of slippers before he steps into the small hallway that opens up to his apartment. 

“Make yourself comfy while I get us some drinks,” Hakyeon says gesturing towards the overstuffed couch dominating the small living space. “I hope you like tea,” he adds, filling his kettle with water.

While the water boils, Hakyeon studies his teas, trying to decide which would be best to serve and settles on a cranberry vanilla, reminiscent of their first meeting. He doubts Taekwoon will remember, but it will hopefully be good anyway. He measures out the tea into two of his infusers and when the water is ready he sets one in each mug of the mugs he retrieved from the cabinet. He walks carefully over to where Taekwoon has made himself comfortable, his tail twitching as he studies one of the art books Hakyeon has on his coffee table.

“It’s no latte, but I hope you like it,” he says gently, setting one of the mugs in front of Taekwoon. 

“It’s fine, thank you,” Taekwoon replies. “I should have asked you for plates,” Taekwoon says, reaching for the paper bag on the table. He reaches in and pulls out a mix of goodies—a slice of the ginger cake, one of the cranberry scones, a chocolate peppermint muffin, and a large sugar cookie.

“Plates are easy,” Hakyeon replies. He returns to the kitchen to grab two of his small plates and a couple of forks and returns to Taekwoon already helping himself to the cookie.

“I thought you’d want the cake or the scone,” he says after swallowing a bite. He doesn’t even look guilty.

Hakyeon laughs and does indeed choose the ginger cake for himself. He opens the little container and eats right out of it, not even bothering to use the plate he just grabbed.

“I’m glad you came in that first night,” Taekwoon says a little later once they’ve finished their treats. “You’re really nice and it’s been fun getting to know you. Even if you do stalk me,” he adds with a wry smile.

“I do not stalk you,” Hakyeon says reaching out and slapping Taekwoon’s arm, mindful of the tea they both still have. “You are literally in my apartment, you see that we just live close. It’s more like destiny.”

Taekwoon huffs at that, but slips sideways a little, more into Hakyeon’s space than he was seconds ago. His tail twitching as he settles back, leaning on Hakyeon.

“It’s really nice here,” Taekwoon says after a few silent moments. “Quiet and comfortable. I feel like I could fall asleep if I’m not careful.”

“You could. I wouldn’t mind. It’s quiet, but sometimes the quiet is lonely,” Hakyeon admits. He reaches up, hand ghosting across the tips of Taekwoon’s ears and he whispers, “Is this okay?”

“Yes,” Taekwoon nearly whines, arching up into the press of Hakyeon’s hands in his hair.

Hakyeon adjusts, angling his body so Taekwoon is leaning more on him, and they come to some silent agreement, both picking their feet up and puzzling themselves together until they fit nicely against the arm of the couch. It’s more perfect than he ever could have imagined and just what he’s been hoping for.

Taekwoon’s ears are soft, his breath warm where it hits Hakyeon’s neck as the hybrid breathes in and out. “This should be how we end all of the meetings at the cafe,” Taekwoon says. I’ll get Jongdae and Minseok to move the couch over to my section.

Hakyeon squeezes him lightly, “Or you can just come over and cuddle me whenever you want,” he offers instead. 

Taekwoon pushes himself up, so he’s hovering over Hakyeon where he lays, “Do you mean that?”His eyes are wide, hopeful.

Instead of answering, Hakyeon leans up and presses their lips together. Taekwoon’s lips are a little chapped, but he tastes like sugar cookies and cranberry, and Hakyeon doesn’t mind one bit.

“Whenever you want,” He says again when he pulls back.

Taekwoon nuzzles back into his neck, hiding his face so Hakyeon can only feel his smile.

Taekwoon does indeed talk Minseok and Jongdae into moving the couch, but Hakyeon only lets Taekwoon lean on him while the cafe is open. It’s a good compromise to all the time they spend wrapped around one another at Hakyeon’s place.

It’s almost a year later when Hakyeon walks, throws a wave at both Minseok and Jongdae, and makes his way straight over to Taekwoon’s section. 

“Be right with you,” Taekwoon says to Hakyeon as he passes by with a tray full of drinks and cakes.

Hakyeon hums in response, dropping down onto the couch to wait for his boyfriend.

Business at the Cuddly Cat Cafe has been booming, and Hakyeon loves seeing the shift in Taekwoon, how he is now chatting with customers and laughing as he drops in on them while he serves them. He’s even happier when Taekwoon returns with a peppermint cocoa. He takes the drink and sets it down on the little table, reaching out and tugging Taekwoon down next to him. Taekwoon, as usual, leans into him and this time, Hakyeon turns to wrap an arm around him.

“I thought we didn’t cuddle at the cafe?” Taekwoon asks burrowing in a little further.

“I’m making an exception. I have something for you,” Hakyeon says quietly.

“Present?” Taekwoon asks perking up and twisting so he can face Hakyeon. He has one knee up on the cushion, the other still on the floor and looks at Hakyeon expectantly.

“You know I love you, right?” Hakyeon asks as he reaches into his coat pocket.

“Of course, and I love you,” Taekwoon replies, brow furrowing.

“Good, good. I also really want to spend forever with you if you’ll have me,” Hakyeon says quietly as he reveals the ring box he had concealed.

Taekwoon gasps, eyes widening.

“I know you can’t really wear a ring here, but I wanted to give you something you could wear so,” Hakyeon opens the box to reveal both a silver band and matching dangly earring. Think of it as kind of a promise earring for when you can’t wear the ring,” he says.

“That’s not a real thing!” Taekwoon laughs as he reaches for the box. 

“We’ll make it one then,” Hakyeon shrugs as he watches his boyfriend slip both the ring on and then replace the stud he was wearing previously.

Taekwoon shakes his head lightly, bouncing the earring against the fluff of his hair and laughing, “I love you so much. Thank you,” he says leaning forward and pressing his lips to Hakyeon’s.

“You two know the rule, don’t make me get the spray bottle!” Jongdae calls from across the cafe.

Taekwoon growls and Hakyeon laughs as he wraps Taekwoon back into a hug, “You can thank me properly when we get home,” he says lowly.

Taekwoon squeaks and pulls away, ducking his head to hide the flush creeping up his neck now. “I’m going back to work,” he says, turning and fleeing back towards the kitchen.

Hakyeon smiles into his cocoa and sends up a silent thank you for all of the events that lead to this moment.

**Author's Note:**

> I truly hope you like this. I tried to incorporate things I know you like but in a slightly original way. I know of catboys. I know of cat cafes, But I don't think I've read catboy cafe before so...this was born? I hope the XiuChen (what little there is orz) is to your liking. ♥♥♥
> 
> In the immortal words of one of the greatest boybands to ever grace this earth, merry christmas and happy holidays!
> 
> Square Claims:  
> ● Eventual deep love  
> ● Flirting/banter  
> ● free space  
> ● petting/playing with hair (very loosely interpreted)  
> ● non-human characters  
> ● jewelry


End file.
